All you get
by Mettlei
Summary: It was just the blood, It excited him...every time. The first time for them, nothing gentle about it. Graphic Yaoi. Bondage. Kakuzu/Hidan.


_An: this is for Hidan's b-day._

_Warnings: yaoi (graphic). Bondage. They might be OOC, but I tried to keep them somewhat believable. This goes with a drop of violence and blood... nothing hateful, I assure you._

_Ok, this is dirty, rough and shameless, you are warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_...All you get..._

The mission was complete, sacrifices taken and given, Jashin pleased.

Walking down the path that Kakuzu his partner had chosen, Hidan was in one of his rare good moods. No annoyance to ruin it. Kakuzu had once stated that Hidan's weakness was his constant annoyance towards everything and anything. Hidan thought that the big oaf might be right.

It didn't matter though because whenever Kakuzu tried to sound smart and superior, it just annoyed him. Oh...that was the point he guessed.

But seriously, as if Kakuzu had the right to say that. Did not. Just didn't... annoying.

Hidan was covered in blood, maybe not covered all through but it was pretty much everywhere, some of it was his, his chest still throbbing and deliciously aching where the pike went through him, guided by his own hand Fierce and steady, precise...on the spot, in the heart, through it. If only he could turn back time to relive it again and again...again.

The thought of the fatal pain made him shiver and run his fingers down his chest to feel the still-there wound, oozing blood...the delicious blood. True immortality did not mean living forever, true immortality, for him it was to feel the taste of the deadly pain and then live on to taste it again.

Ruby red, crimson it was the most fascinating of colours to him. Should be to anyone.

Kakuzu walking to his side made an annoyed sound, a snort of some sort and Hidan knew the miser was watching him and was getting annoyed with him just for breathing and for being what he was. But he couldn't help it, he never could. His fingers didn't stop, they pressed down on the wound and Hidan almost let out a moan about how good exactly it felt.

He had thought that Kakuzu was long since used to his antics after a massacre, it was about time too, they had been partners in crime for a good while now. Long enough to accept, detest, dislike, respect and maybe admire too, though Hidan would never admit it to the money-loving zombie.

The Jashin pendant around his neck, hanging just low enough to tease his blood stained skin, Hidan wanted nothing more than to _lick _the blood off the silver, to fuse the tastes of blood, metal and _Jashin_.

Zealous to the core, he was.

He lift the triangle up till it was before his lips, his tongue slipping out of his mouth but his partner chose that moment to slap his hand and the pendant fell back to his chest. "Cut it out, we're already close to the base, then you can _suck_ it if you want it so much, damnit."

Hidan couldn't help but let out a barking laughter, sometimes Kakuzu managed to amuse him, Jashin bless the old miser.

"Blood tastes so much better when it's fresh...still warm, _alive_."

"If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, shut up Hidan."

Kakuzu and his daddy-ways. Hidan rolled his violet eyes up for the heavens just to graze his bloodied fingers over his chest again, smearing the blood down to his navel.

He was like a naughty kid, unable to stop his fingers going into the cookie jar.

A big and rough hand smacking him right on the back of his head made him step forward off balance and groan, Kakuzu always chose the wrong time when physically hurt him, like right now when all his body was craving a touch, the rougher the better... a silly thought Hidan had was that Kakuzu did it on purpose, but that would just mean that-...

Hidan's expression went serious and he looked to his side scrutinizing the bits of Kakuzu's face he could see, it wasn't much at all but as long as he could see the eyes, those fierce exotic eyes he always knew at least _some_ answers.

Of course Kakuzu's eyes were angry, looking at him and the mess of blood he had made. A bit of disgust in the green irises, for Hidan those eyes alone were worth something, the way they could just cut him like the finest of blades, not physically unfortunately but the thrill of it was just the same.

And red was definitely his colour.

"Fuck off." He muttered and felt his face scrunch up, for a while there was a surprise in the two-coloured eyes and Hidan realised that Kakuzu couldn't know he was having idiotic thoughts of his partner and that's why that one should fuck off, but it was all worth it because Kakuzu looked away, shaking his head like Hidan would be without hope.

Fuck hope, there was a stream to their side now and they would be back at the base in a heartbeat, Hidan would disappear in his room, lock the doors and then he would... hurt himself in the best of ways.

He couldn't wait.

Kakuzu turning away from the path was not what he had planned so for a while he kept walking until he realised that he was alone, remaining silent he watched around for a while before the strings of colourful swearing started to leave his mouth as he went for the stream.

It was a nice place, close to the base so it was relatively safe, the trees had naturally created a clearing by the stream and the stream itself was maybe ten feet wide but rather deep.

He found Kakuzu sitting by the edge of water, not appreciating the simple things like the beauty of the day and sun and-... no Kakuzu was reading some papers and Hidan was ready to bet the money he didn't have that those were bounties.

They would be up and going after new targets soon enough, it was okay though, Jashin would never say that it was enough of sacrifices...it was never enough.

"Why are we...here?" he lift his arms as if to show at his surroundings until he realised that there's no point since the eyes that could cut through him were busier with watching faces of worthy criminals they could catch.

"So you could wash off that...gore."

And he was _just_ getting excited.

"Fuck off, let's get back for the base." He wasn't pleading, definitely not. He was demanding because damn it all to hells and back, he wanted to get into his room, the blood had awakened him and...and... he just _needed_ to be alone.

There was no easy way to say Kakuzu was scowling or smirking, for all Hidan knew that face under the mask had no emotion, all of it was in the angry eyes. But now it almost seemed like Kakuzu was doing this on purpose.

He wouldn't be too surprised because their rooms back at the current base were separated by a thick rock but the sound travelled in odd ways underground. No, he wouldn't be surprised at all if Kakuzu had heard some of his rougher mantras.

"Wash off the blood, Hidan."

Annoying.

What made Kakuzu think he could order him around? Okay so the guy-...uhh man was something like a veteran in other words an old guy knowing stuff but...seriously.

"For the third time...fuck off, Kakuzu."

Hidan really wasn't that fast, he was used to swinging his scythe and it took some time, his reaction was good enough his body just didn't react as fast as he would have liked...and Kakuzu being able to separate the body parts with those threads was kind of cheating in Hidan's view.

In any case the hand around his throat came as a blur, he was dragged right under the clear water before he could hold his breath.

The water was really nice, warm and...wet. But he was so ready to kill. And he would kill Kakuzu, all his damn five hearts. When he had his scythe in his hand Kakuzu released him and when he dived above the water and jumped out of it as fast as he could, for a moment he was at a loss then, his hands falling to his sides and his eyes falling on his weapon lying in the grass well out of his reach.

Kakuzu was still sitting there shuffling through the pages almost lazily, ignoring him...as if.

This time Hidan was certain the big guy was smirking under that mask. He didn't see how this was amusing but one thing was for sure, the water had taken away the blood and grime.

It didn't matter anymore, Kakuzu had ruined his high, adding anger to the usual annoyance. And he thought this would be a good day, how naïve of him.

He hated those threads, he really hated them, there was no way he could best the guy, at least he hadn't found it yet, Kakuzu always first ridded him of his beloved scythe and then rendered him helpless by tying him up with the same threads. Always making it seem like it didn't take the slightest effort. As if he would be a damn kid attacking a ninja.

It pissed him off.

It made him growl and snarl like an animal even when he was forced on the ground with the black threads around his neck and his arms tied together, struggling madly he was getting nowhere.

Black was cutting into his skin creating red blood to go with it.

"Damn it Kakuzu...let go."

Because it wasn't the smartest thing to do, you don't let your partner know of your mad delusions of blood and he was just one step away from embracing the pain, one step away to close his eyes and _worship_. Jashin would understand.

As if sensing what was going through his mind Kakuzu cut deeper into his wrists, the black threads going through his skin with ease and delicious roughness. The ones around his neck squeezed harder, his lungs starting to long for air, the skin on his neck threatening to give under the pressure.

Kakuzu was a bastard and _this_ was turning him on.

Hidan blamed it all on the pain. Yes, it was just the pain getting to him, igniting all his nerve endings, making him feel numb and sensitive at the same time. Just pain. Not Kakuzu.

A low chuckle got his attention and wouldn't he lack the air, he would try and make sense of it. Once more it was as if Kakuzu _knew_, the threads around his neck loosened enough for him to gasp air hungrily, the burning in his chest ceasing enough for him to see clearly. See Kakuzu getting up, never releasing his arms, the man came to him, a warm hand laying on his naked, still wet chest.

It freaked him out.

Any touch that didn't bring pain was alien to him. That's why it made his purplish eyes go wide and his jaw fall slack. Getting away was a good idea but as he started to wriggle, the fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Stop fucking around, not funny."

It really wasn't funny but Kakuzu apparently thought otherwise, the low grumbling sound clear enough for him to definitely know it was one of amusement.

He didn't understand anything anymore.

"You are so easy to read Hidan, your only mask is annoyance, I find it...alluring."

Now when Hidan thought about it the ninja they killed earlier did cast some odd jutsu he didn't know, maybe Kakuzu was under some 'insanity spell'...

That's why the words made no sense. Or at least he would pretend they didn't.

"Dude..." but he didn't know what to say, he had used all the profanities he knew on the man and they usually got him nowhere and this was just too, too... the way Kakuzu was leaning over him with one knee on the ground and the hand on his throat not suffocating but holding him down, it was a bit too strange for his liking.

He even forgot everything about getting away, but it came back to him soon enough. "The fuck you're saying. Kakuzu, stop-..." he was pushed back down hard, hard enough to feel grains of rock digging into his naked back and shoulders.

Kakuzu meant business it seemed, if only he knew what kind exactly.

Kakuzu unclasping the side of the face mask couldn't be a good thing, the cloth fell to the side uncovering a stitched grinning mouth, first time Hidan had saw what was under the layers of cloth he had been somewhat...engrossed in the sight and from then, it was the same every time.

His eyes slid over the roughly handsome lines, the strong jaw and the stitches. It was all somehow to his twisted taste, even that malicious grin.

"Every time Hidan, every time after your stupid rituals..."

"You stupid idiot." Hidan was spitting the words because he was kind of angry and it felt like Kakuzu was scolding him for being the way he was, how was that fair when Kakuzu made those unreasonable sounds while sniffing money? Wasn't that the same, kind of.

Kakuzu moved, sitting on top of him in that way further pinning him down to the ground, it was because of that and because of the way Kakuzu kept staring and didn't hurt him for calling him an idiot.

Hidan then though he maybe knew what Kakuzu wanted of him. Bastard.

"Oh no, you fucking won't. Get off... off of me!"

Hidan would definitely have nightmares about Kakuzu's threads after this. And it appeared that those threads felt more like hair than anything else...in his mouth. Squirming he tried his best to scream out how gross it was and maybe at that moment he was a bit worried about his safety and Kakuzu's sanity, but they pierced his tongue and then there was blood.

The threads left his mouth and there was only blood then, enough of it to slip in his throat followed by a rough and forceful tongue. Hidan's eyes snapped back open, Kakuzu was over him obviously kissing him.

He didn't know if he did it for the blood or for the fact that Kakuzu kissing him was just wrong... he bit down hard, growling when all it did was make Kakuzu bite him right back, adding to his pain.

Maybe it wasn't wrong after all. The blood and the roughness, the pain whenever his wounded tongue moved or was forcefully moved by that of Kakuzu's, it was electrifying. Even the way Kakuzu's body was forcing his to stay put, he couldn't place everything he was feeling at that moment but he gathered that his body was thinking it was as right as right can get.

It was the pain... it got him excited whether he wanted it or not and this wasn't different. It wasn't the fact that it was Kakuzu atop of him grinding into his body with determination, it wasn't the slippery tongue in his mouth or the way Kakuzu's blood mingled with his, it was just the pain of the damn threads still cutting into his wrists, it was the weight of his partner rubbing his back on the grass and dirt.

It was everything, every little aspect he put together while fighting, squirming and trying to move his hips and his definitely hard cock away from Kakuzu's crotch. Getting out of hand, that's how it felt to Hidan because there was no denying that Kakuzu was getting excited.

The man pulled away from his mouth ignoring the insults he gave out, even if they were breathless and strangled, Kakuzu moved for his abused neck, biting it hard enough to feel the teeth, not hard enough to give him more blood.

His white hair were fisted and pulled, courtesy of the selfish bastard Kakuzu, wanting to get more skin to abuse, Hidan didn't like where this was going... his hands where losing the feel in them, the blood circulation stopped by those hairy tentacles, his legs held down by Kakuzu's and his hips forced to stay glued with those above him, relentlessly grinding, spurring him on.

"Stop the..." Hidan had to pause as Kakuzu hearing his voice finally broke the skin on his neck, sucking on the little wound. "Stop the hair shit."

His voice was sounding odd to him, strained and deep, his breathing was getting laboured and it might have been because of all the scent of blood surrounding them now and then it might have been because of the way his cock kept twitching in his pants whenever the man above him rolled their hips together.

"You sure?" the meaning of Kakuzu's question he understood only when he felt his pants sliding down his hips and Kakuzu's hands were still in his hair and on his heaving chest.

He didn't know from which place on Kakuzu's body the threads were coming from but apparently they were just as good as hands, they not only ridded him of the pants they also ridded Kakuzu of the Akatsuki cloak, throwing it beside their struggling bodies.

Hidan wasn't sure for what he was struggling because as soon as he fought one of his hands free, he grabbed the cloth covering Kakuzu's hair, ripping it off just to fist the brown locks, he raised his chest from the ground as much as he could so he could make his point clear, with his purplish eyes in dangerous slits.

"Don't think you can do anything you want, I'll fucking kill you."

What else he could say, he didn't even mean it...seriously, he didn't.

There was a low chuckle from Kakuzu and another kiss, more fierce than the last one and Hidan groaned feeling another piece of clothe falling beside them, Kakuzu's hips now naked pressed into his, their hard erections sliding over each other.

"I could return the threat of killing," Kakuzu rasped and in an odd way Hidan felt shivers running through him because of the breathless quality his partner's voice had. "But between you and me... those threats mean nothing and you know it."

Nothing at all...he did know it.

Even now as Kakuzu was nibbling on his neck and he was lifting his hips up in a steady rhythm it only reminded him of their genius teamwork, in the battle as they relied on each other, used each other's weak and strong points... yes, Hidan would never deny that Kakuzu was somehow fitting to him from the very beginning.

With his one free hand it was quite enough to fight, but he wasn't really fighting, he found himself struggling to get more friction, to get Kakuzu closer, his fingers snatching at the stitches on his partner's back just like Kakuzu's nails dug in his chest, probing the wound there enough for fresh blood to stain them both this time.

Kakuzu did mean business, pulling back the man gave him an odd look before more of the black threads wrapped around his legs at the knees, spreading him open in a far too exposed position.

He shook his head at Kakuzu hardly believing how daring the bastard was.

It got only worse for him and his pride when the green eyes slid over his body as if scrutinizing each detail.

"Perverted fucker." He tried to kick but of course it was in vain, he only made it worse for himself, Kakuzu grabbed a firm hold of his cock, squeezing it hard enough for him to choke on his next insults, hard enough for Hidan to feel unwanted, uncontrolled tears burn his eyes, it felt too good.

The rough hand moved on his length and he was almost _whimpering_ because it was too much and not enough, his pre-cum slid down Kakuzu's hand.

"Shit...Kakuzu, you bastard. Ngh, Jashin damn you...asshole."

"I keep telling you to shut up..." with Kakuzu's words the hand left his erection, Hidan was too far gone it seemed because he groaned, wanting it back, handling him just in that perfect rough way, nothing could be compared to it.

"What the fuck you're doing?" his platinum coloured hair was falling in his eyes, mussed and still damp, his cheeks red from anger and frustration. But Kakuzu was up to something new and once more he found it hard to believe that his composed partner was capable on something like this.

"Shutting you up." Was Kakuzu's simple answer and Hidan already knew what was happening when his free hand was forced down to the ground secured by more threads, Kakuzu's hand in his hair hurting him, holding him as the man crawled up his body straddling his chest with a the big cock dangling before his surprised face.

His surprise turned into an angry denial soon enough and he opened his mouth maybe to scream, curse and damn Kakuzu into the ground but that chance was taken away from him, Kakuzu pulled his head forward and even though Hidan did his best to turn his head to the side and spit the cock out of his mouth, he didn't succeed.

There was nothing gentle about Kakuzu and Hidan looked at the green eyes, silently without words telling his partner that he would get his revenge for putting him in this kind of position.

Kakuzu either didn't care or it just turned the miser on further, Hidan was sure it was the second, a low sound of enjoyment and pleasure came from his usually silent partner, Kakuzu bucking his hips, pushing the erection in his mouth too deep to handle.

Choking and tears sliding down his cheeks he accepted the fact that there was nothing he could do. The drool sliding down the side of his face pissed him off but Kakuzu... that bastard was enjoying this too much, taking better hold of his hair, humping his mouth like a damn dog humps his owner's leg.

Kakuzu pulled away just enough for him to take few very needed gulps of air. "You! You're dead. I will seriously k-.."

_Kill him_. That's what he wanted to say and that wanting to kill only got bigger as Kakuzu smirking filled his mouth once again, not being shy to fuck it hard and fast.

The taste running down his throat, the taste of Kakuzu it was just bitter enough to sting his tongue and salty enough make him want to spit...and good enough for him to swallow.

He was a shaking mess letting the man do as that pleased, taking the abuse and shamefully waiting for what would happen when Kakuzu would be finished with his mouth.

Kakuzu must have done this before because even though Hidan sometimes had crazy ideas in his mind, not once he had thought that those black threads could be used in such ways. He felt them sneaking between his legs rubbing his weeping length before they moved lower gracing his sacks with a tiny bit of attention before they moved lower still..

He choked, trying to pull back, his eyebrows scrunching up when his body was breached.

Kakuzu was hurting him, the threads digging inside of him, stretching him open... it was painful, the kind of pain he was still unfamiliar with. He grew to love it.

And rather fast too, they were moving inside of him and he didn't even know what exactly they were doing there, ripping him probably, the wetness could be blood but he didn't care and he didn't fight anymore. His hips rose from the ground meeting the hard thrusts of Kakuzu's guided moves.

He felt like screaming when he was suddenly empty, including his empty mouth, he was sure Kakuzu would finish, the way the moves had become jerky and the breathing erratic.

Now he really wanted it, whatever and however Kakuzu would chose to give it...the pain was so delicious he wanted more of those black threads, the rough hands and the abusive manner in which Kakuzu seemed to give anything.

"This will be more painful." Kakuzu said right against his mouth when the man had moved down again, between his thread-spread legs. To any other and coming from any other those words would mean a promise of hurt. Between them it gained another meaning, Kakuzu was promising more pleasure and Hidan couldn't help but bite his lower lip and close his eyes as Kakuzu pushed inside of him.

Kakuzu was big and this was maybe even too much for him, the alien feeling of being filled with something hard and hot and then Kakuzu didn't give him a chance to think about it too much, his partner was moving, their faces close enough to feel the hot breaths and to watch the intoxicating green eyes looking down at him with something like victory glimmering in them.

A weird kind of victory. It was as if Kakuzu was looking at him like that only because Hidan seemed to enjoy this.

But he couldn't stop the sounds coming from him, nothing helped, not even his teeth biting his own lips because the pain only made him feel everything better, every touch and each fierce thrust of his partner's strong hips.

Kakuzu released his hands, he didn't know why but it didn't matter, he long since didn't feel like getting away.

Those five hearts must have been worth something then, because it didn't seem Kakuzu was running out of energy, the muscled body was covered in sweat pretty much like his own and there was a weird expression on Kakuzu's face, there was also few low sounds escaping the man but that was enough for Hidan.

Besides the animalistic way Kakuzu was taking him spoke volumes as well, he could hardly breathe, hardly think, he found himself with his eyes closed mumbling something about how Jashin damn good the pain plus pleasure was.

Kakuzu moved then, hitting someplace and he was gone then, he knew he was screaming profanities at the heavens and that was all he could do, his hips madly trying to grind into the cock fucking him.

Kakuzu above him apparently knew and liked the fact that his sweet spot was bringing such reactions from him, the man grinned lopsidedly and released his legs chuckling when they wrapped snugly around the rapidly moving hips.

Hidan let his own lips stretch in a grin because no matter how good Kakuzu made him feel he would get back someday.

Still grinning he gripped Kakuzu's broad shoulders, digging his nails in the skin and using his body to turn them. It worked out great, mostly because it was clear that Kakuzu didn't expect it.

The green eyes widened as Hidan sat up with his hands on Kakuzu's chest for leverage as he started to lift and drop his ass on the large cock below. There was something divine about riding the man. Looking down, Hidan was going crazy with all the feelings this gave him.

The best was to see Kakuzu hardly handling the pleasure, snapping hips up to meet him every time, they indeed were perfect in a team...if this counted, but for Hidan it did.

Kakuzu's hands were first on his hips guiding him, but he shook them off, he wanted his own pace, he wanted to create a rhythm that let him enjoy it and enjoy Kakuzu squirming under him, it felt almost as if he was in control and he loved the feeling almost as much as he secretly loved the feeling of Kakuzu on top of him.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, the other grabbing the Jashin symbol dangling against his chest, both hands squeezed and he squeezed his eyes shut, his ass moved in circles, pressing down hard enough to feel his body taking in all Kakuzu had.

"Fuck Hidan..." Kakuzu groaned, nails scratching his chest downwards till they slapped his hand away from his erection. Kakuzu's fingers around him felt better anyway.

Hidan never stopped moving, looking down at his partner working his cock with both hands, teasing the head and smearing the juices over him just to grab him with roughness the next moment to make him moan and ride the man harder.

"K-Kakuzu, you're such a...nhh fuck." He wanted to say something mean, something that might anger Kakuzu but then Kakuzu sat up, wrapping one arm around his chest pulling him closer, teeth grazed on his throat along with a hot breath and Hidan didn't care how and what, he put his arms around Kakuzu's neck, his head falling backwards with his mouth open and grinning.

He was already there, his body jerking and rubbing his cock against Kakuzu's hard stomach, it was bliss, he could hear Kakuzu losing it as well, there was a breathy moan against his neck and then Kakuzu was biting him probably to mute further sounds.

He could feel Kakuzu spilling inside of him, it was so dirty and so _wrong_, he will make sure they repeat this wild mating...

Because it wasn't sex and it wasn't fucking and it definitely wasn't making love. Animalistic...yes, mating.

Hidan put his sweaty forehead on a stitched shoulder when his body came back from the unspeakable high and even though Kakuzu was still moving against him the moves were ceasing and the man stopped clutching him closer, he guessed it meant they were finished.

His last thought made him wonder about stupid things like if he called it mating did it mean that he would accept the man holding him as his mate.

Silly. He really was an idiot sometimes. He didn't even need it. Didn't need Kakuzu, besides he already got the man, they were always together and now they had more to share than battles.

It seemed odd for him to feel his breath calm down again slowly. Odd because it sounded like Kakuzu had regained his breath as well, yet the miser was not pushing him off.

But it wasn't like he was comfortable, there was a sticky mess sliding down his tights and that was enough for him to wish Kakuzu would throw him in the stream again, he didn't really feel like moving on his own.

Kakuzu did move though, he was first lifted up slightly and then pushed away a bit, it was good enough, he fell with his ass on the ground and gasped, he would definitely be reminded of what just happened in the few following days.

He remained sitting though, the pain had grown on him already, he liked the unusual kind of it, the burning went well with it. Grinning he looked at Kakuzu then, the man laid on the back, in all his naked glory looking almost like he was enjoying the rays of sun.

He looked away closing his eyes and enjoying the relaxed state of his body, he didn't particularly like the sun on his skin but he could live with it.

"We should go back now." He mumbled and when Kakuzu didn't answer he slit one of his eyes open to glance to his side where Kakuzu was still just laying there like the calmest bastard on the earth.

"Oy shithead, I said we should move now." The words intended to be angry and annoyed still sounded too calm and just...whispered.

"We don't have to...after all this day is kind of...special."

Hidan stayed where he was, his tired mind trying to figure out did Kakuzu meant the day was special because of what just happened or because the miser actually recalled it was his birthday...nah, that couldn't be it.

But he didn't mind to stay longer...

_..._

_An: thank you for reading, I would appreciate feedback as well :)_


End file.
